Shattered Hearts
by superncisfan039
Summary: Hey there! This is my second fan fiction. It's been about a month since Christina joined her father's team. She's also kept a secret. She refuses to say anything about her daughter, Tali, to anyone on the team besides Ziva. Then while working a case, everything changes. Can she make things right with her father? Will she solve the case in time?
1. Chapter 1

"How about you, Christina? Do you have to follow Gibbs' rules?" Tony DiNozzo asked. Christina sat at her desk, forehead in hand due to a bad headache from lack of sleep for the past week. Tony and Ziva, her dead ex-boyfriend and child's father's half sister, had been arguing over the use of Gibbs' rules. Christina sighed, knowing that Tony would never leave her alone about it, considering she was Gibbs' daughter. The two had told the team a few days after everything had settled once they Gibbs back in San Diego last month. That was also when she found her long lost love, Callen, after thirteen years.

Christina thought back to the team's reactions. Ziva had already known, so it wasn't a surprise for her. McGee and Tony, however, couldn't believe it. Tony still had trouble with the idea. Abby, the forensic scientist, was ecstatic. Ducky, the medical examiner, just smiled, as though he already knew.

"I have most of them memorized by now," Christina replied as she typed away at her computer. They were working a case about a Marine killed outside of this one bar. She looked up. Tony sat staring at her, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated his answers. Around Callen's age, he had deep brown eyes that matched his brown hair.

"I don't believe you," Tony remarked. Christina thought to the small bow in her desk drawer back at home that held a copy of all the rules. Gibbs had given them to her for her eighteenth birthday, which is when she began her work with the CIA. That was also when she met Callen.

"You better believe she does, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands. He set one down in front of Christina's desk, which was next to his own. "What do you got?" he then asked.

"Corporal Jones was a definite regular at the bar, and not the only Marine or Naval officer to get hurt there," Christina explained. "In the past year alone, there's been at least six counts of fights at or surrounding the bar, one being another Marine, and three being Naval officers."

"Boss, it also turns out that there's a mysterious gang that hands around the bar. The manager says that they were there at the bar the night the Corporal was killed," Tony added, trying to impress Gibbs with a needing look.

"I wanna go under cover tonight," Gibbs stated. Christina stared at the picture of her and Callen from back when they were in Serbia. It was an old picture, but all she had. She wanted to go home and see him. He was taking some vacation time to spend a week with her and her daughter, Tali. Now she'd have to change her plans. "Ziva and Tony, you're gonna be a couple at the bar. Christina, grab your guitar," Gibbs ordered. Looking at her watch, Christina noticed it was about five. She'd be able to see Callen and Tali at least for a few minutes while she changed and grabbed her guitar.

"What should I do, Boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs took one stare at him. "Okay, I'll just stay and find our more about this gang," he stuttered. Gibbs nodded.

Christina grabbed her purse and keys, and headed towards the elevator. Tony ran up behind her. "So, Christina, you play guitar?" he asked. Christina rolled her eyes, working on a text to Callen.

"Yep I do. Is that a problem?" Christina answered. She pocketed her phone once more, rolling her neck. She had slept horribly once again the night before. She was starting to question as to why, knowing some of the few reasons it could be.

"No, it isn't. It's just, well, strange considering that Gibbs isn't that big on that kind of stuff," Tony remarked. Christina silently chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. When I was about seventeen, I played Eponine in a local performance of Les Mis. Jethro came to every single performance, whereas my aunt and uncle didn't come once. He enjoys music more than you think," Christina explained. Music had always been a major pastime of Christina's. It was something she shared with her mother, Shannon, who died when Christina was only nine. Kelly, her sister who also, was eight when the crash happened. Tali was almost eight now.

"That is surprising," Tony said. The elevator opened. Christina rushed out to her Ford Fusion. She slumped once she got into the car. With a sigh, she fastened her seatbelt. Christina would have to take something for her headache. It was only getting worse, and now her stomach was starting to feel off. She fumbled her purse for some ibuprofen, and swallowed a sip of her coffee. Gibbs still knew how to get exactly what Christina wanted, even if he refused to call it real coffee. She smiled as she started her car.

Christina opened the door to her apartment, and was greeted by her small daughter. Her darker, Israeli skin, and brown eyes came from her father, along with her sweeping dark brown waves of hair. Tali threw her arms around her mother. Callen leaned against the doorway that led from the living room into the kitchen. "Hey Babe," Christina told her daughter, "go play with your toys in your room. I want to talk to Callen for a minute, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," Tali obeyed. She grabbed a box of photos from the coffee table as she walked to her room. Ziva had given Tali the box when the two first met. The pictures were all Ari's. Ari Hasswari was Tali's father who was shot eight years ago by Ziva. No one on the team but Christina and Ziva knew of Tali's existence.

Christina had a few boxes herself. Actually, most of Ari's things were left for Christina, something she didn't really understand. They were starting to fall apart by the time he was killed. Still, Ziva had put everything away in a storage area in the hopes of one day fulfilling her brother's wish. Now it was just for Christina to look through it all.

"So you have to work," Callen stated, bringing her out of her thoughts. She nodded, letting herself be held by him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a headache, so how do you think?" she replied. Callen laughed slightly. Christina looked up with a smile.

"We'll figure it all out," Callen assured with a sigh. "Go get ready. I'll see you later." Christina pulled back.

"Make sure Tali's in bed by eight," Christina said with a raised eyebrow. Callen shook his head smiling.

"Don't you worry," Callen whispered as he pulled into Christina for a kiss. Then with a smile, she changed into a tee shirt and denim shorts, and grabbed her guitar. She then said goodbye to her daughter and Callen.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of Shattered Hearts! Already this is a lot longer than Shadowed Past. This is where the NCIS we know and love will really start to show. There will be Ziva parts, as well as super tension between Gibbs and Christina. Why? Just wait and see! Here are my websites:**

**Check out these websites for more Fan Fiction and some of my own things. Check out my blog on both websites, as well the other great features such as pictures, challenges, quotes, and a weekly NCIS episode spotlight that's posted every Tuesday! Please, I could also use some reviews and comments both here and on my websites. I appreciate every opinion, and will take all of them into consideration. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bombshells

Ziva relaxed in her chair. She sat in the bar, her eyes cautiously scanning the room as she listened to Christina. Tony sat in the chair next to Ziva, sipping some coffee. Gibbs, playing a Marine, sat in the corner, his sharp blue eyes locked on the crowd. Christina was singing some acoustic version of "Red" by Taylor Swift. Ziva could feel the emotion in Christina's voice. She also knew why it was there.

She could tell that something was straining Christina and Ari's relationship. She couldn't see what, but she knew that Christina still held emotion for him. Ziva looked down at her phone. She had two missed calls from a LA number. She figured it had to be Callen. She called him back. "Hello?" Ziva asked when Callen picked up after one ring.

"Ziva, it's me, Callen. Look, Christina wasn't picking up her phone up, and, well, she needs to talk to me," Callen explained. His voice was rushed, worry tracing each word. He was obviously frantic.

"I cannot help, Callen. We're busy right now," Ziva told him. She looked to Tony, who was now listening.

"No, I need to talk to her. Please Ziva, as soon as possible," Callen pleaded. Ziva knew something had to be wrong.

"I can try. What's going on?" Ziva asked. Callen kept quiet for a moment. She made the motion for Christina to finish up.

"It's, look, I just want to talk to Christina," Callen said. Ziva got up and walked outside, Christina following behind. She handed the phone to Christina.

Christina knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. Her heart was racing when she Ziva give the sign. Her phone had been vibrating on and off, and now Ziva was on the phone. Was it Callen? Had something happened? Did it have something to do with Tali? Christina began to feel light headed as she walked outside. She took the phone from Ziva. "Hello?" she said with a shaking voice. She had recognized the number on the screen as Callen's.

"Something's happened," she heard Callen say. Now she was really worried.

"What?" Christina cautiously asked. Silence continued for a minute. She could tell something was wrong. Callen sounded rushed and frantic.

"It's Tali. Someone's taken her," Callen rushed saying. Christina thought she was going to faint. She felt the color leaving her face. Her legs became weak. No, this couldn't be happening. The world began to spin around her. Nothing seemed real. "I went to get a shower, and when I got out I heard some muffled screams. I walked out and saw a figure taking Tali out through the fire escape. I shot and tried to stop him. You guys need to get out here," Christina half heard Callen say. It all sounded so distant, just sounds mixing in her head. She found herself telling Callen she would before hanging up. She sat on the ground slowly, sinking like her heart was, her back against the brick wall. She didn't know what to think.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, storming out of the bar. "Christina what's wrong?" Everything felt as though it were crashing. Gibbs couldn't know about Tali. He hated Ari so much for killing one of his agents. She stood slowly.

"It's, it's my daughter," Christina chocked out. Ziva stepped inside to get Tony. Gibbs stared at Christina. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You have a kid?" Gibbs questioned. Christina slowly nodded, feeling sick to her already churning stomach. "Who's her father?" Christina just stared at her father. She couldn't say anything, even if she could find the words. She felt paralyzed, frozen in space.

"I can't," she struggled to say.

"Christina, who's the father's kid? You need to tell me," Gibbs said slowly. He put his hand on her arm, steadying her.

"Ari Hasswari," Christina whispered quietly as she cried. Gibbs took a step back. "Her father is Ari. I never knew who he was until now. It's just he-" she tried to explain louder. Frustration and anger, mixing with the fear and grief overtook her every word, lacing with darker sides of the love she thought she knew. She was sobbing by this point, both from fear and anger. It all crashed in that moment, like a thin string just breaking, the frayed edges falling to the ground. Ziva and Tony had just made it out the door as she said Ari's name. Tony stood in the doorway, hatred for Ari flaming in his eyes. Gibbs looked away.

"What's going on then?" Ziva asked. She was tense. She came to Christina and held her arm. Christina needed the balance as she began to shake. What had she done to deserve all this? She couldn't understand.

"She's been t-taken," Christina cried. Gibbs just looked at Christina with a hard, cold glare. She read the disappointment in his eyes.

Gibbs stared hard at his daughter. So many emotions flew through his head. It hadn't even been a month since he learned that Christina was his daughter, a secret Shannon had long kept from him, right to her grave. Now his heart dropped. He thought that he was done with Ari. Now Ari had reentered Gibbs' life from the grave. He didn't know what to think.

The rain poured down. Everything in Gibbs' life had been shattered over the past few months. Still, he wondered if the few good things would have happened otherwise. He listened as Christina explained what had happened. He knew that Callen had tried to save this kid. Callen was a good man. he was the one who convinced Christina to tell Gibbs about everything, well almost everything. Suddenly everything made sense. It made sense why Christina never invited Gibbs over. It explained why she and Ziva were already so close. His head still spun though. He couldn't believe what was going on. He could hardly swallow.

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. It was also hard. This also really shows some of my better skills. There's so much in this chapter. This really sets up what's going on. It will only get better from here. Check out my websites for more NCIS stuff, as well as my other writings. I'm working on everything, so if it takes a while to put up, don't judge. Writing is hard. I will also be doing a Legend of Zelda fan fiction, so keep watching out for it! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Strength to Fight

Christina stood in her living room. The world had finally ceased spinning around her. Callen held her, the two watching as the team searched the apartment. She didn't know how to feel about that, her emotions now just numb, overloaded. Being in Callen's arms calmed her. Gibbs kept staring over at her, lost in thought. She knew she had messed up. She knew that the second she learned about what happened to Ari and why. She leaned her head back against Callen. Why did she ever have to look Ari in the eyes? She thought back to the day they met.

It happened ten years ago. Christina had just joined NCIS, and was working under the careful eye of Meg Hilt. They had just walked into the Mossad Headquarters. There stood Ari, leaning against a wall in his father's office, staring thoughtfully at Christina. Even though it was a hot summer day, he wore that trademark leather jacket of his. His eyes were piercing, full of mystery. As Eli David introduced Ari, Ari held his hand out first to Christina. She knew she was falling in that second. It was something in his eyes and smile that just captivated her. A few nights later Ari had asked Christina out to dinner. She should have said no. She should have kept Rule 12 in mind.

It was two years later that she found out she was carrying Ari's child. She was supposed to tell him that night he died at the dinner he ended up canceling. Christina never heard from him again.

Now Ari was dead, and Tali was kidnapped. She looked at Ziva, Tony, and McGee. The cold autumn air blew through the open window. Christina shivered, pressing close to Callen. He pet her hair, trying to keep her from crashing. She wondered why he ever had to leave her those many years ago after Serbia. She wished she hadn't, now more than ever. Gibbs refused to look her in the eyes, which were now puffy and red from crying. She was now dressed in skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. She still felt sick, even though she had calmed down. Her head felt as though it was about to burst. McGee kept looking over at Christina. "You two should go see Abby. You know, help her with the search," he then said. Callen nodded, and led Christina out to her car.

Callen took the driver's seat, so Christina curled up and gazed out the window blankly. So much was flowing through her mind. "I still feel like trash," Christina said quietly.

"Well, do you think you're coming down with something?" Callen asked. Christina mentally scrolled through the list of things that what she felt added up to.

"No, I don't think. The last time I felt like this was, was when I was carrying Tali," Christina explained, her voice trailing off with her thoughts. That thought scared her. She turned the radio on. Finding nothing she liked, she turned it back off.

"I can only think of one explanation then," Callen offered. Christina shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

"Don't go there, please. I can't think like that, not now anyways. Let's just focus on getting Tali back safe," Christina protested. She didn't need that kind of stress right now.

"Still, Christina, you never know, especially not after-" Callen began.

"I know, Callen. You know that if things weren't the way they were..."

"I know Christina. I saw the way Jethro acted. I know why you're so hesitant to think about this, but please, after we get Tali back, and I swear we will, just consider it," Callen pleaded. Christina sighed. She knew it would be a good thing, but she couldn't believe that it could be what they were thinking. She didn't want it to be.

"I swear I will, G. Just promise me that you'll be there for me no matter what," Christina asked. She always knew that what she felt for Callen was stronger than anything, and the most real love she had ever felt.

"You know as well as I that I will be there for you, now and forever. I would have asked you to be with me when we got back to the States had I been able to," Callen said. Tears began to well in Christina's eyes. The night passed. They pulled up to the boat yard.

"I know you would have. I just-" Christina told Callen. Callen stopped her short. He had just parked. He stared into her eyes, into her soul.

"It would have been dangerous. You were so young. I've nearly been killed so many times in the past few years. I see, though, that it was my stupid mistake to leave you when I did. You didn't deserve that. I missed you so much, every single moment. I love you so much. I can't bear to see you hurt," Callen said quietly. "Come on, let's help the best we can." Callen turned the car off. Christina grabbed her purse and badge. They began to walk towards Abby's lab.

**A/N: Sorry this section took a while to get up. I'm writing so many different things. Please give some reviews. Let me know what you all think. I'll take everything you say. I'll try to be quicker when posting new chapters, though. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: What It Seems

Christina and Callen had just stepped off the elevator when Abby, dressed in a grey and black plaid skirt, and mad hatter shirt, rushed towards Christina, her black ponytails swaying. "Oh my gosh, Christina, are you okay? Oh, please tell me you're okay. I heard what happened. I didn't even know you had a daughter. I was just about to look at her records and-" she rambled, throwing her arms around Christina.

"Abby, calm down," Callen instructed with a laugh. He took Christina's hand as Abby took a step back.

"Oh, Callen! It's so nice to see you again. How've you been?" Abby welcomed.

"I've had my better days. What do you know?" Callen asked.

"I really don't know that much, besides what they've told me. How's Gibbs holding up, Christina?"

"He's not talking to me right now," Christina said quietly.

"Why not?" Abby asked innocently. Christina sighed. What would Abby think?

"He's upset because Tali's father was Ari," Christina said quietly. Regret filled her every nerve. Abby froze. Her eyes locked tightly on Christina. Once again she felt the consequences. Hatred towards Ari flowed through her. Why had she ever said yes?

"Oh, I see. Well, um, I didn't realize that," Abby said. She turned around and walked back towards her lab. "Well that can be something for sure. I will just see, then, what can be done to help." Christina got a thought in her mind. There was something about one of the gang members they were supposed to find. Yes, it could be that. She rushed to the computer.

"Abbs, pull up the gang members again, I may have an idea of what's going on," Christina said. Abby followed the instructions. Christina looked at the names. There it was. Greg Correr. Christina had heard Ari mention that name multiple times. She had even met him once, but only briefly. "I don't think our gang killed the Marine because of a fight. I know this guy. I met him once. He was one of Ari's friends."

"I don't know. I mean, why would they kill him then?" Abby asked. Christina's heart dropped. She knew why. She knew what was going on. The past had caught up with her. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide. Right now, she couldn't even move.

"They wanted us to find them," Christina whispered faintly. "They wanted us after them."

Ziva sighed. She thought they would finish the case. Of course, things could never be easy. Her own niece was missing. Gibbs was on edge. Why did this have to happen? It was hard being away from the team for the past few months. Would it fall apart now that Ziva had it back? She hoped not. She had lost too much. This team was the only family she had left, Tali the only blood relative. Having just finished processing Christina's apartment, Ziva began to make her way out. Suddenly Tony grabbed her arm. "Are you OK?" he asked thoughtfully. Ziva looked up at him. Ever since they were at Gibbs' cabin, Ziva couldn't fight what she felt. Was there something between them? His brown eyes sparkled. His touch was gentle and kind.

"I've been better, Tony," Ziva answered. A part of her wanted to continue walking, but her feet refused to move. Tony lightly brushed some hair away from Ziva's face, a few loose strands.

"Everything will be fine, Ziva. I just know it will," Tony assured softly. He began to walk away, leaving Ziva alone with her thoughts. Did he feel what she felt? Whether he did or not, Ziva felt comfortable with him. She trusted him. She held to that. Trust was hard to come by, especially for someone who had been betrayed so many times. She followed after Tony.

"Gibbs isn't taking this well," Ziva said after catching up. Tony stopped and thought for a moment.

"You are right at that, Ziva David. I don't blame him. I'm having trouble myself," Tony remarked.

"She is not her father, Tony. I know her, as well as Christina. Christina didn't even know what he was in to until we told her. You cannot judge based off what a person did not know at the time," Ziva explained. She knew Christina now hated Ari. In fact, Ziva thought that Christina would never take the stuff that Ari had left for her. Christina both loved and hated Ari, just as Ziva did.

"Still, Christina was with Ari. Tali happened. You can't change that. Tali has his blood," Tony remarked. Ziva grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"That also means she has my blood Tony. She is my niece. She is the last family I have. Tali is everything to both me and Christina," Ziva shot. "Not only that, Tony, but whether any of us likes it or not, Tali also is Gibbs' granddaughter. Sometimes the good just outweighs the bad, especially when the bad is never in the picture." She let go of Tony's arm. McGee walked up behind the two.

"What did I miss?" McGee asked. Tony continued to look at Ziva. His gaze was now hard.

"Nothing, McGee, you missed nothing," Tony answered harshly. With that, they walked out of the apartment building.

**A/N: The first Tiva moment! More are sure to come, so do not worry NCIS fans. I'm really trying to turn up the suspension here. Keep reading for more fun stuff. Also, check out my other stories. I'm trying to expand what I'm doing. I actually am a very diverse writer, and I want to show that to you guys. Please, please, please leave reviews. I really want to know what I'm doing good and what isn't working. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

Callen sat on the edge of Christina's desk. He picked up the picture on her desk. With a smile, he recognized it. Christina was in it, with dark red hair in crazy waves. She was young then, only 18. It was a week before her birthday. There he stood as well. He was happier then. He missed that. Why did he have to leave her? His own copy of the picture was now tearing. He had kept it with him all the time, afraid of loosing it. It was the only picture from his time in Serbia he had with Christina. She truly was Jethro's child, from her eyes to her attitude. It was one of the things that had captivated Callen all those years ago. She was a fireball, never backing down from a challenge. He set the picture back down. This wasn't what he wanted on this trip. Christina didn't need this either. He knew that Christina wasn't as good as she tried to look. She was breaking, and Callen knew it. Callen knew her struggles. It was part of what made things work between them.

Christina walked back into the room. She had two cups of coffee. Handing Callen one of them, she sat down at her desk. Callen took a sip, needing some caffeine. His phone vibrated. It was Sam Hanna, his partner. Callen ignored it. "I see you kept your copy of the picture in tact," Callen joked, pointing at the picture frame he was holding moments before. Christina picked it up.

"It's been in the same frame for years now. What ended up with yours?" she asked calmly. Not being able to work this case now tormented her. Callen could see it in her tired eyes.

"I keep it in my wallet all the time. I look at it whenever I get a chance. You should get some rest, Christina. You look tired," Callen said. Christina put the picture back. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed.

"I can't, G. Even if I tried, I would never be able to fall asleep. She's my daughter, Callen. I love her, no matter who her father is," Christina explained. Jethro and the team walked into the room.

"Go home, Christina," Jethro said. "You don't need to be here." Christina straightened herself in the chair.

"I can't, technically. The apartment is a crime scene. Either way, she's my daughter, and I'm staying here," Christina fought back. Callen watched as Jethro turned to Christina, his eyes full of fire.

"I don't care, Christina. You can't do anything. Rule 10," Gibbs shot back. Christina stood.

"You broke that rule with her father. You do what you have to for family," Christina said slowly. Callen felt the tension.

"Fine, then, stay. You aren't working the case. You work the other one," Gibbs said.

"I can't do that. I found a connection between the two. One of the gang members was one of Ari's friends," Christina explained. Suddenly the room went quiet. "They want us after them, Jethro." Callen watched as Vance walked down the stairs.

"Gibbs, Christina. I want to see you in my office, now," Vance ordered.

Christina stood once more in Vance's office. Her father stood near her. Another man, Tobias Fornell, also stood in the room. Christina saw the FBI badge on his belt. Vance stood behind his desk, watching the three of them like a hawk. "I want you three working this case. As of now, a child is missing. They will most likely keep her alive, if what Parker thinks is correct. They need Tali alive," Vance explained. The thought made Christina a bit more relaxed. Her daughter was most likely alive. That was what she needed to hear. "You will need to work together. I don't care what any of you feel about this. Get the job done." With that they were free to leave.

"Gibbs never mentioned he had another daughter," Fornell remarked as they walked out.

"I didn't know I had one, Tobias," Gibbs replied.

"You could've shot me, a few months back," Fornell said.

"I know, but I didn't," Gibbs said back with a smirk.

"That's true." They walked into the Squad Room. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all looked up at the same time, disappointment and confusion written on their faces. "Callen, good to see you," Fornell then said. Callen waved. Christina walked back over to her desk. She took another glance at the picture on her desk. Maybe things would still work out. Maybe they would find Tali in time.

**A/N: I felt it was time to add this in. I never explained my take on Fornell. I have written out most of this story now. Things are only going to get better from here. *spoiler* There will be a MAJOR Tiva moment in Chapter 10. CBS may take Ziva away, but I will stay true to what started in the last season with that one moment. I will be posting a lot since I have it and I don't like keeping people waiting. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons and Thoughts

"So we get stuck with you," Tony joked to Fornell. He needed a break. The past month had been crazy. No, the last five had been. Working a kidnap case of the daughter of the man who killed Kate eight years ago was not on his list. He knew that Christina and Ari, the rogue Mossad Officer Tony had come to loathe, even though he was six feet under with a bullet in his head, had slept together. Tony hadn't known something had come from it. Ziva refused to let Tony hate this girl. That didn't seem to stop him, or Gibbs for that matter. Tony felt on edge just being around Gibbs, but now that Gibbs was in this mood, whatever it was, hatred Tony assumed, he wanted to walk away from the building. He needed fresh air, to clear his head.

"Yes, Tony, it seems you are," Fornell replied. Tony looked over to Callen. He still couldn't believe that Gibbs let Callen and Christina be together. What happened to Rule 12? Gibbs wouldn't let Tony break it, but he let Christina. Twice. With the same man. Things didn't make sense. Tony presumed that Christina just got special treatment because she was his daughter. However, Tony was beginning to think that maybe it's because he trusted Christina to make the right choices. It was becoming obvious that Christina knew the rules better than anyone else, besides, of course, Gibbs. Tony looked across from his desk at Ziva. She was something else all together. Tony appreciated that. He felt strange around her, though. He felt happier and warmer. Tony didn't know how to explain it.

"I was unable to find Correr," Ziva said. McGee typed away at his computer. Tony hadn't found anything either. He knew Gibbs wasn't going to be happy. He never was when it came to not having information. He took another look at his watch. He'd have to cancel that date he had. Oh well, he didn't care. It would only end up as another meaningless one night stand anyways. He sent a quick text to the girl and looked at his computer screen. Greg Correr.

"Correr has been in Israel multiple times over the years," Tony remarked, hoping that it would be a good save. Gibbs sighed.

"So?" Gibbs asked. Tony blew it. He could never get exactly what Gibbs was looking for, not fully anyways.

"Correr has been in DC for a few months. He was in Israel right before that," Christina said. Of course, she had the most information. Tony couldn't blame her. She was the one closest to Gibbs, after all.

"He could have been doing anything there," Gibbs stated. "I need more." Ziva stood up. Her face was pale now.

"He was there at the same time I was, Gibbs. It also looks as though he was in the same area as I was," Ziva added. Tony's heart dropped. What did Correr want? This was just getting darker the deeper they dug.

"He could have been following Ziva. If he wanted to do something with Ari's family, he was probably looking for the best connection," Christina hypothesized. Tony could see that as a good idea. Still, why would he choose Tali, someone Ari never even knew existed, over someone who Ari had known well? Things just weren't adding up.

"Then why not choose me?" Ziva questioned. Christina looked down at her desk, locks of reddish brown falling. Her hair had become more red as of recently.

"I need something from my apartment. Ari kept a journal. I haven't had time to look through it yet, but it may help," Christina said.

"Why now, though? Why not act right after Ari died? Why wait eight years?" Callen asked. He brought up a good point. Why would Correr wait until now?

"I don't know. Christina, get what you need. Take Ziva with you," Gibbs ordered. Christina and Ziva grabbed their phones and walked away.

"It's here somewhere," Christina mumbled. She dug through the boxes full of everything that Ari had left her. She came across one of his leather jackets. Needing to change out of what she was wearing, she threw it on the bed. The boxes were mainly full of files and flash drives. Other things were old books and tapes. He had left Christina practically everything, including all the money he had. It still didn't make sense to Christina. Ziva leaned against the doorway. "Ha!" Christina exclaimed as she came across a leather bound notebook worn with years. She handed it to Ziva. "I'll be right out. I'm going to change real quick." Ziva nodded and left to the living room. Christina slipped her shirt off. Then she searched her closet for a button up shirt. Finally finding one she wanted to wear, she put it on. Then she grabbed the leather jacket and walked out.

Ziva sat on Christina's couch. She remembered the leather notebook now sitting in her lap. She and her sister, also named Tali, had given it to Ari years ago when they were children. They had saved up all their money to give it to Ari for his birthday. A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek. She missed the Ari she grew up with. Why did he have to change into this monster? What had her father done? The answers would be held in this book, stuffed with loose pages. Ziva was afraid to open it. Christina walked into the room. She was wearing Ari's jacket. It was just one of the many things he had left to Christina in a make-shift will Ari had in his jean pockets. Ziva never understood why he wanted Christina to have everything.

"Are you ready to go?" Christina asked. She pulled the jacket closer to her. Ziva smiled and stood. She handed Christina the book.

"Yes, I am. You know, Christina, I never understood why he left you everything. Do you have any idea?" Ziva asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"I really don't know. To be honest, towards the end we were falling apart. If it wasn't for Tali, I would have broken up with him. I knew something was wrong. He was always so secretive," Christina replied. She seemed far off in thought, as though she was thinking back on everything.

"You didn't love him," Ziva remarked.

"It's not that, Ziva. He had his charm. He just wasn't what I needed in my life," Christina assured.

"I understand, Christina. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you at all for not loving him. He was a monster. He was born to kill. He said it himself. My father had him so Ari could kill," Ziva said. That last confession continued to echo in her mind. She knew every word, and each one stung deeper than the last.

"I loved him, Ziva. I loved him, just not completely. Now, well, I don't know how I feel," Christina explained. "He could have lived. We were going to eat dinner that night. He canceled. Now I know why." They made it to Christina's car.

Gibbs sat at his desk. Nothing. They had nothing. Fornell chatted with Callen at Christina's desk. Tony and McGee were with Abby. Gibbs waited for Christina and Ziva to return. Nothing was making sense. He didn't know what to think about Tali. He looked at a picture on the screen behind Christina's desk. Tali looked like Ari. She had Christina's smile though. She was a good kid. Gibbs could tell that she wasn't like her father. He could also tell that Christina loved the girl. "Don't hold it against her, Jethro," Callen said. "Trust me, Christina didn't know what he was in to. She practically hates the man now." Callen walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"I believe you, Callen. She should have told me though," Gibbs replied. That was what bothered him the most. He knew that over time he would be able to look over the Ari thing. Maybe. Gibbs still hated Ari. He was dark, and evil. He killed to torment others. Ari deserved what he got that day eight years ago.

"She was afraid. She told me the night before we found you. She was scared. She wanted to get back the relationship the two of you had. She didn't want tension," Callen explained. Gibbs knew that Callen loved Christina. He knew that Callen would do anything for her. Gibbs also knew that Christina trusted Callen wholeheartedly.

"Jethro, your daughter made a bad choice," Fornell added, "but does she deserve this? She didn't know. Tali doesn't know." The two made good points. Gibbs just had to accept them.


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Around

Christina read through Ari's journal. So far she couldn't find anything useful to the case. She could feel the pain of the loss churning. She was rediscovering the things she loved and missed. She missed how they would just lay down silent staring at the ceiling for hours, or how he would show up as a surprise. She missed that first kiss. She missed his smile. Reading through, she learned more about him. He may have been a monster, but he had emotions. he loved her more than she could ever return. Regret flowed through her veins. What had she missed? What had happened to them? She came across this one entry:

_I happened to be looking through the bathroom in Christina's apartment today. She had gone out to work, and I was just bored. I had just gotten back from killing Caitlin. After a shower, I decided to just take a look around. Christina is pregnant. I know I'll never meet the child. I want the two of them to be happy. I now regret telling Greg about Christina. He will surely find her. I don't want her to get hurt. What have I done? I have brought the woman I love into this war. I have made many mistakes in my life. Greg is one of them. _

Christina couldn't read farther. Her eyes were blurry with tears. Ari knew. He knew about Tali. He knew everything. Christina slumped in her chair. It was all too much to take in. As she kept reading, she found what she was looking for. "I've got something. Ari wrote about how Greg worked for Bodnar. The two were close," Christina announced. Ziva and Gibbs were the first two to look up.

"Then maybe this does not have anything to do with Ari," Ziva said. Christina knew that she was probably right. Her gut said otherwise, though.

"I don't think so. I mean, Greg seemed angry at Ari. The entry for the day he died stated that he had gotten a call from Greg. The two had fought over Ari not wanting to join Bodnar. After Gibbs, he was going to turn his life around," Christina said. "He knew that Greg wasn't going to let him go. Greg is calculating. 'He will never stop to seek the revenge for what I took from him,' is what Ari said."

"Bodnar was already against my father eight years ago then," Ziva remarked. "Why would he turn his life around?"

"He knew about Tali. He figured it out the day he killed Kate," Christina explained. "He doesn't mention what he took from Correr, but he regretted whatever he did."

"I didn't know he could feel regret," Tony said. Christina sighed.

"He had emotions, Tony. He was a human," Christina said in Ari's defense. Silently she prayed for Tali's life.

Tali sat in the closet of an apartment. Her wrists were tied behind her back. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was scared to death. Tali wanted her mother. She had to be brave. A man sat just beyond the closet door. He said he knew Tali's father. She knew nothing about him besides that he had died before Tali was born. Mom didn't like to talk about him. Auntie Ziva would talk about him when she came over. Tali thought back to the box of pictures in her room. Auntie Ziva had given them to her when they first met a month ago. She had been looking through them when the man came through the window. She tried to scream. Did Callen hear her? She hoped so. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe. She began trying to untie her bonds.

**A/N: I figured it was just about time to show a little more Tali. What better time than after a big shocker? Things are only going to get more intense, so keep on reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking

Callen had finally talked Christina into taking a bit of a break. Knowing the team had to be hungry, he had gone to get some fast food nearby. Christina was becoming distant. He knew she was close to breaking. She needed to sleep before she overworked herself. Still, he knew she wouldn't no matter what. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so determined. It was a downfall she and her father shared. He set the food down and walked over to Christina, who was listening to her music. "You need to sleep," he commented.

"I don't think I can, even if I tried, G," Christina said quietly. She grabbed the soda Callen had gotten her. Callen sat back down on the desk and grabbed Christina's hand.

"You're exhausted. I'm sure you could," Callen explained. Christina laughed. "What?"

"It's just that you think so much of me. I'll be OK, Callen. Don't worry," Christina assured. Callen leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I know you will. I'm allowed to be worried, though." He had gotten Christina to smile, which, to him, was a small victory. "I'm staying with you."

"No, Callen, you don't need to," Christina protested. The leather notebook of Ari's rested on her lap.

"I want to," Callen insisted.

Callen had fallen asleep in Christina's chair. Christina leaned against her desk, burying her nose in her jacket. It still smelled of Ari. She had read through the last few entries of his journal multiple times already. Everything was settling in her mind. Everything seemed so clear. She couldn't forgive Ari completely though. He still wanted to kill her father. Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. She still felt sick. She looked at her watch. It was almost eleven. "I can't find a reference to what Ari took," Christina said. Tony had fallen asleep as well.

"Let me take a look," Ziva said. She had been searching the internet for any sign of Correr to no avail for hours now. She stood up and took the notebook from Christina. "How are you doing?" Ziva then asked. Christina shrugged.

"I'm alive and that's what matters. I'm in shock, I'm tired, and I'm scared," Christina explained. Her thoughts wandered to her father and Fornell. The two had just left for a walk to clear their heads. What was her father thinking? Could she convince him to love his granddaughter?

Gibbs and Fornell had just begun walking back to the Navy Yard. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. The fresh air was doing him good. "Ari never once mentioned Christina, Tobias," Gibbs commented. Ari should have known that that would have made him suffer the most.

"He loved her, Gibbs. I don't think that he could have done anything to her," Fornell explained. It was a strange thought for Gibbs. He hadn't thought of Ari as one to love.

"Still, I don't see him feeling that kind of emotion," Gibbs protested. Fornell paused.

"He had to have felt something, Jethro, and you can't deny that," Fornell pointed out. Gibbs knew Fornell was right. He just didn't want to admit it. How could he when he didn't even want to accept the fact that Ari was ever with Christina? Gibbs just didn't know the answer, for once in his life.

Christina listened to music on her iPhone. It calmed her, straight down to her soul. She let the words carry away her emotions, leaving her numb. She had gone back to get some of the files Ari had. Nothing was coming up yet. She was learning more about a man she hadn't seen in years. She felt as though she was waking from a dream, that she was finally seeing the truth behind all the lies. She was getting to know Ari, the real Ari. He was a hurting man trying to make sense of everything, He was raised for something that he couldn't escape. He knew he was going to die, and faced it full force. It was so much for her to take in. What had he done, though, that Tali was taken? She still didn't know.

Tali had long given up trying to untie the bonds. Now she rested against the wall, fighting sleep. Her young body was ready to give up, but her mind was scared to. The man still watched her. She heard a TV on. Some news castor was talking about a missing girl. Tali knew they were talking about her. Mom was searching for her. Tali just had to hold on. She had to keep strong for her mother. With new found strength, she tried once more on the bonds.

**A/N: So I have also started on the prequels to the story. Make sure to read those for more Christina, as well as the illusive Ari. **


	9. Chapter 9: Trinkets and Toys

It was midnight. Christina had already started drifting off. No, she had to keep looking. She could feel that she was close. She took another sip of her coffee. Callen had just joined her. Everyone had some files. They had to keep going. Time was the enemy in this. Even Abby had joined, searching with McGee through Ari's computer hard drive. Ziva hadn't found anything in the journal either. Christina pushed harder. File after file, and still she had found nothing. Christina pulled her hair back. She had to find what Ari took from Greg. Then the phone rang. Not her office phone, though, but her cell phone had rang. Blocked Caller. Gibbs called McGee to do a trace. She answered. "Hello?"

"I have her, Christina Parker," a voice said. Male. Approximately 44. Greg Correr. Christina prayed McGee could get a trace.

"I figured you did, Greg," Christina replied calmly.

"Hm, you're smarter than you look," he remarked with a laugh. Keep him on the phone longer.

"Why did you? Ari's been gone for years. Why now?" Christina questioned. Her heart began racing.

"Why tell you? I am certain you'll figure it out. Think of what else has happened in the past year, my dear," Greg played. Christina felt the rage surge.

"Bodnar? Is that what this is all about?" Christina asked.

"Congrats. You're a genius," Correr said sarcastically.

"What about what Ari took from you, huh? Does that play into this?" Silence.

"Maybe it does," Greg finally answered. "It's just a small trinket that can make a big difference, not that it matters."

"Don't think you're getting it from me," Christina warned. "I want you dead." An evil laugh.

"I know you do, Christina. I don't blame you either. Ari did too. He never wanted you dragged into this. I don't do well with last wishes," Greg explained. Confidence laced each word.

"Well I do, even with psychopaths like Ari," Christina shot.

"Well, then, a bit strong Miss Parker!" Greg exclaimed.

"You should meet my father. He says worse."

"I hope to, when I kill your little angel," Greg teased. Christina had him on speaker phone. Callen stood, a fist balled.

"You touch my little girl, and I freakin' swear that you will never ever see anyone or anything again," Christina threatened, her voice strong and filled with anger. "I want to talk to her."

"No."

"No. If you want that thing that Ari took you will let me talk to my daughter." Silence.

"Mommy?" Christina heard Tali asked. Relief flowed through her veins.

"Hey, baby. I'm going to get you, OK?" Christina explained.

"I know you will, Mom. I'm being strong, just like you taught me. Rule 35." Christina smiled. Always watch the watchers.

"Good job, Tali. Keep it up. You're going to be OK," Christina assured. The line went dead. Christian burst into tears. Callen held her. "She's OK."

Gibbs listened. Rule 35. Christina had taught Tali well. He rested a hand on her shoulder. He had to put down his grudges. He though back to what Jenny told him the night he watched this child's father die. "When the job is done, walk away," she had said. Rule 11. She would want him to let things go. Shannon would want him to. Shannon would love Tali no matter what. Gibbs saw Shannon in his daughter. She would be proud.

"McGee, did you get a trace?" Gibbs asked. McGee had just stepped off the elevator.

"He's at an apartment at the edge of town. We found something on Ari's computer, Boss," McGee explained. "He had a video stating where to find what he took."

"DiNozzo, Ziva, go find whatever it was Ari took. Callen, you have a plane to catch. Go. Christina, c'mon. We're saving your daughter," Gibbs ordered. Everyone jumped up. Gibbs wanted to finish this, and finish it now. He was going to. You do what you have to for family.


	10. Chapter 10: Heart Race

"I'll call you when I land in LA," Callen told Christina. She pressed herself against him. She needed the strength now more than ever. "You'll save her. Don't worry, Christina." Christina pulled back and looked Callen in the eyes.

"I love you, Callen. I love you so much," Christina said. She needed him to hear those words. She needed to let him know that she meant it. Callen pushed some lose hair out of her face.

"I know you do. I love you too. Go on, get her back. I'll talk to you in the morning," Callen said. Then with one last kiss and hug, he left. Christina put Ari's jacket on once more. He would want her to be brave. He wasn't a complete monster. He wanted so much more from himself, but he just didn't know how to do it. Gibbs walked back into the room. Fornell leaned against Gibbs' desk. The three of them would go to the apartment. They were going to get Tali back.

Tali was back in the closet. She didn't care. Mom was searching for her. She was going to be okay. She was going to be strong. She kept watching the man beyond the closet. Her mother had taught her some of her grandfather's rules. Always watch the watchers. Rule 35. She had to keep strong. Abba would want that. She decided to call her father the Hebrew word for daddy. She thought it fit$ nicely.

Tony and Ziva had just reached the warehouse. He had searched this warehouse before, eight years earlier. Why? Why had Ari chosen this place? Why hadn't Tony found anything eight years ago? Why had Ari killed Kate? Tony refused to get over what happened. Ari had crossed the line. He was so glad to hear that Ari had been killed. He got what he deserved. Tony turned his flashlight on. "This is where it happened, isn't it?" Ziva asked casually. Tony sighed. He missed Kate. He watched her die. He had watched Ari kill her.

"Your brother killed an innocent woman. She died on the roof of this warehouse, Ziva. Yes this is where it happened," Tony explained. He was harsh, but he had every reason to be. He never said it, never acknowledged it, but he loved Kate. Yes, he loved her. He even named his fish after her.

"Tony, let's just find whatever it was that Ari hid here. We don't have to stay longer than necessary if you do not want to," Ziva explained softly. Tony grabbed her arm. He looked in her eyes, and the world just disappeared. He leaned in a little closer. He still couldn't figure out what it was he now felt, but he acted on instinct, what he wanted. His heart began to race.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Ziva," Tony whispered. He rested his hand against her cheek. Why couldn't he just do what he wanted? Was he afraid of hurting her?

"I know you won't, Tony," Ziva responded. She leaned in a bit closer. "I will never lose you."

"Good," Tony said. "'Cause I don't know what I do without you." Then it just happened. He couldn't stop it. It all happened too quick. He just leaned his head down and pressed his lips against Ziva's. It was like a rush, filled with wonder. He hadn't felt so alive. He felt Ziva put her arms around Tony's neck. This was what he felt. He understood it now. He needed Ziva. He loved Ziva. He couldn't go on if she wasn't there.

Gibbs loaded his gun. Time was ticking too fast. They had to hurry. Correr probably would kill Tali. He knew that they weren't going to comply to what this man wanted. He rushed out, Christina and Fornell just behind. He had to save this girl. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. He took the last sip of his coffee. He'd get another after they saved Tali.

Ziva pulled back. This was real, not like when she had gone under cover with Tony. This was something else. She felt as though she was above the world. She looked around with her flashlight. Come on, Ari, what did you hide? Where? Ziva tried to keep from trembling. Why had that happened? Nothing seemed quite real at the moment. Her beam hit something. She flashed back to it again. It was something metal, a briefcase maybe?

Christina sat in the back seat. Her heart was racing. It was all coming to this moment. They parked across from the apartment building. She made sure her bullet proof vest was secured. Then checked her gun. Loaded. She took a deep breath and opened the car door.

Tony grabbed the briefcase. "We don't tell anyone what happened," he told Ziva. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Gibbs will find out," Ziva remarked. Tony kissed her once more. "Though I will keep this secret."


	11. Chapter 11: Safe and Sound

"Open up, Correr," Gibbs ordered, pounding on the door to the apartment. He heard a gun being loaded. He nodded to Christina and Fornell. "We're coming in. Shoot the girl and you're dead." Christina kicked the door open.

Tali didn't know what was going on. She heard someone kick the door open. She heard a voice, a man. Her captive had a gun. She was so scared. Then she saw her mother. She was safe. They were there to save her.

Christina looked the closet. The door was open. There was Tali. She was okay. It was going to be okay. "Don't move," Greg said. He had his gun pointed towards Tali. No, Christina wasn't going to let him shoot. Never. This was her daughter. This guy was messing with the wrong family. She was a Gibbs, and they fight to the end. You do what you have to for family. That was what she was held on to.

Gibbs kept his gun pointed at Correr. "I'm serious. I'll shoot," he threatened. Gibbs wasn't going to let that happen.

"No, you're not. You're going to put the gun down and walk towards us," Gibbs explained slowly. It was all or nothing, and the crying child in the closest needed him. He put his finger on the trigger.

"I will. I'm not afraid," Greg pleaded. Gibbs tried not to laugh. That was a bad move.

"That's a mistake, Correr," Gibbs stated.

"Why?"

"You don't mess with a Gibbs, let alone two," Christina said. Correr tried to run. Gibbs tackled him down.

Back at the Navy Yard, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee stared at the briefcase. They were in Abby's lab. No one wanted to open the metal case. No one wanted to even touch it. "Well, who's going to open it?" Tony asked. Abby shrugged.

"I am not sure we should just yet. Perhaps we should wait for Gibbs," Ziva said. The kiss still occupied Tony's mind. Why had he waited so long? It was something overdue. It was like all those movies Tony loved. He couldn't describe it for his life.

"You're under arrest for murder and kidnapping. The game's over, Correr," Gibbs explained. He took out his hand cuffs. Christina was already working on freeing Tali. Fornell stood in the center of the room. They had done it. They had saved Tali.

Christina sat in her father's basement. It was well past one in the morning. She couldn't sleep though. Gibbs had been nice enough to let her and Tali stay with him for the night, or what was left of it. Tali was fast asleep. Christina watched as her father worked on a boat. She missed the fishing trips she used to go on with him, her mother, and her sister, Kelly. She missed Shannon and Kelly so much. She took a sip of tea. "Thanks for letting us stay with you, Dad," she said. It was weird to call Gibbs "Dad" now. She would get used to it though.

"You're welcome. Your mother would have done the same," Gibbs explained. "I'm sorry ." Christina wanted to laugh. Her father never apologized.

"What happened to Rule 6?" Christina questioned with a laugh. She couldn't help it. Gibbs laughed as well.

"Well, I was wrong. Tali is good girl. I should have known that you would have raised her as something other than who her father was," Gibbs explained. "Besides, we break the rules every so often."

"That's true. I forgive you, Dad. I can't blame you. Ari was an evil man, though not by choice. He wanted more than what he was. He just didn't know anything else. Eli's really to blame, I guess," Christina said.

"I suppose you're right, Christina. He died in this room, Ari. He died right where you're sitting," Gibbs said. Christina's heart dropped. Ari knew he was going to die. He knew about Tali. What else did he know?

"He did want to change, for Tali," Christina said. She missed Ari. She knew he would be happy with Tali, and her being with Callen. He wanted better for her. He just couldn't live without her.

Christina sat in bathroom. It had been a week since what happened with Tali. No, this couldn't be happening. Her phone was in one hand. She had been Face timing with Callen. Her heart dropped. She looked down. This couldn't be happening again. "Call your father, Christina. Let him know. Then call me back and we'll talk about this," Callen instructed. She set the stick on the sink. Why? Why now? She was just getting her life back together once more. She was picking up the pieces, and now it could be crumbling again. It was already enough that she had just learned through some videos that Ari had made for her that Ari had also known who Christina was. He knew who her father was. Christina dialed her father's phone number. It only rang twice before Gibbs picked up. "Dad, I'm pregnant."


End file.
